


Tied Together With a Smile

by michebellaxo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michebellaxo/pseuds/michebellaxo
Summary: To fulfill an EC Week prompt for First Date





	Tied Together With a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Season one canon divergent from when David is found in the woods. Snow didn’t kiss him, simply used CPR.

Regina was relieved when they brought David back to the hospital, if only for the knowledge and proof that he wasn’t reuniting with his precious Snow White, despite the fact that she was in the group of his  _ rescuers _ . He seemed utterly confused, which brought her another level of satisfaction, knowing that he didn’t remember her even out of his coma.

Dr. Whale quickly cleared the room of the visitors, and Regina, knowing Henry wouldn’t obey her if she told him to go straight home, told Emma he better be home an hour before bedtime, then stayed and waited while Whale ran tests on David. She paced around the room, glad there weren’t any other patients staying in any of the beds to witness her acting like a caged animal. She waited, watching as Whale drew blood, as different hospital attendants wheeled him off to various scans, she waited impatiently. When he was finally done, and settled into his bed to rest, food brought to him from the hospital staff, Regina pulled up a chair and sat beside his bed. 

“Well, we finally get to meet, John Doe,” she said, looking at him as his head turned so he could look at her. 

“I’m sorry, what?” His eyebrows creased together as he met her gaze, confusion lacing his tone as he spoke. “Should I know you?”

“No, but I’ve known you for quite some time. I’m the person you brought you to the hospital long ago. When you first ended up in the coma, I mean. That’s why I’m here. I’m your emergency contact.”

David nodded slowly, still looking entirely confused. “You didn’t have to stay. I don’t want to keep you from your life.”

Regina forced a smile. “Don’t worry, I wanted to check that you were okay. I feel… responsible for you somehow.”

He smiled, and she found herself seeing what had drawn Snow to him. He was definitely attractive, especially when he smiled like that. But that was beside the point. “Well, if it wouldn’t put you out much then, would you mind playing a game with me or something?”

She bit back a smirk, then nodded. “I suppose. But only if you’re going to eat, too.”

“It’s a deal.”

 

Regina had found some cards at the nurse’s station they’d let her borrow, then asked him what games he knew. He’d mostly been uncertain, so she thought maybe he was concerned about remembering how to play, so she taught him an easy game Henry had taught her. War. She’d handed out the cards and resettled in the chair, his bed table now pushed between them so they could play on it, his food uncovered but mostly left untouched. They’d flipped their cards over and over, and when he had most of them, leaving her with a mere ten, she pointed to his food.

“I believe eating was in our agreement.”

“I don’t have the stomach for hospital food yet. I’ll get to it.” He grinned again, and she found herself liking it this time, legitimately enjoying the way his blue eyes lit up and his cheeks perked up at the action.

“Very well. But soon.”

“Tell me something about yourself.” David looked at her, warmth practically radiating from him. 

Regina arched an eyebrow as he laid down a card, then put one down to meet his, taking his when hers beat it. “Like what?”

“Like… that little boy is yours, right? The one who was with the group that found me.”

“He is.” She nodded. “Henry is ten. And right now he hates me.”

David frowned, watching her. “Normal parental hatred, I assume?”

“I—” Regina sighed, pursing her lips. “He found out recently that he was adopted. I hadn’t discussed it with him yet, and he figured it out. I should’ve told him; he’s a smart boy, I should’ve realized he’d figure it out soon. Anyway, he went to find his birth mother and likes to remind me I’m not his real mom, despite that I’ve had him since he was three weeks old.”

“I—I’m sorry. I can’t imagine.” David reached out, covering her hand with his own. Regina watched it for a moment, deciding maybe she could use this. Maybe she could get him on her side while he didn’t know who he was, and maybe she’d have an ally. It would keep him from Snow White, and she found she didn’t dislike his company. Or his touch, for that matter. 

“It is what it is. I only hope he comes around soon.”

They didn’t talk for several more minutes, and the game turned to her favor as they continued playing. He wasn’t overly talkative, and while she wondered if that was his genuine personality or if was simply because he had no memories, Regina let it alone. She’d never truly spent much time with Charming, and she wouldn’t know the answer either way. It wasn’t hard to admit he was easy on the eyes, though.

“So, how old were you when you adopted Henry?”

Taken aback, she arched an eyebrow and smirked. “Are you trying to find out my age? That’s terribly ungentlemanly. 

He opened his mouth twice, shutting it quickly after, then finally, “No, I just, I didn’t realize they allowed people to adopt so young, but there’s no way you’re past early thirties.”

She chuckled at his reaction. “Don’t worry, I’m not offended. I’m thirty-five, actually. And the circumstances surrounding my adoption of him were very special ones, but he’s mine, and I’ve loved him since the moment I saw him.”

Nodding, David tilted his head toward her. “Dr. Whale said you’re the mayor?”

“I am.”

“That’s pretty impressive at only thirty-five. I have a feeling you keep people on their toes.”

She laughed. “Oh, I’d say that’s a skill of mine.”

“And your… husband?”

“Trying to find out my relationship status? I assure you, there are less outdated ways of doing so.”

“Well, I’ve been asleep a long time, apparently.” He grinned, this time it looked more boyish and mischievous, making her shake her head in amusement.

“I don’t have a husband. I’ve never been fond of marriage.”

“What about dating?” David blurted out.

“Neutral.”

“And if I asked you on a date?”

Regina stilled her hand halfway to setting down a card, staring at him for a long moment. “You don’t want to date me.”

“I think I do. I mean, once I’m out of the hospital.”

“That’s… sweet, and still I can’t say yes.”

He tilted his head, sitting up a little straighter in his bed. “Is it the hospital gown? I know it isn’t the most attractive bit of clothing. But I’m pretty sure I probably clean up better than this.”

She laughed then, a hearty, full laugh, sincere in a way she felt she hadn’t laughed in a while, at least not with anyone but Henry. “You don’t know me, and you don’t have memories, but I guarantee, once you leave the walls of this hospital, you’ll see that you’re not interested. I’m not well liked.”

“People must be insane, then.” He squeezed her hand, frowning when she pulled hers away a moment later.

“You still haven’t eaten. I’m afraid I can’t continue playing until you’ve had some food. It would be breaking our deal.”

David scrunched his nose. “This food is awful.”

“There’s not much else you can have. There’s vending machine food, and Granny’s, but I’m not sure they’d deliver here.”

“Can you get stuff from the vending machine for me? I’d do it, but I don’t think the doctor would be happy about that.” Regina stood, telling him she didn’t mind and she’d be right back. Grabbing her purse, she headed into the hallway to the machines, looking over the options. She had no idea what he liked, but she bought a bag of chips, a pop tart package, a granola bar, and a snickers. Then she purchased a cranberry juice and an orange juice out of the other machine, hoping he’d like one of them at least.

When she returned to the room with her bounty, Regina picked up his food tray and set it on the table by the door to be picked up, laying out her purchases in front of him. “I wasn’t sure what you like.”

“This all looks better than what they gave me anyway. Thanks, I really appreciate it.”

Regina watched him open the chips, orange juice, and pop tart, breaking off a bite of the fake pastry and eating it, then popping a chip in his mouth after. She chuckled softly at his reaction to the greasy snack. “Those things are awful for you.”

“You should try one.” He held the open end of the bag toward her. “Come on, I bet Madam Mayor has been depriving herself of chips her whole adult life.”

Rolling her eyes, Regina took one and bite a small edge of it. “It’s not terrible.”

“I’d offer to pay you back, but I can’t.”

She shook her head quickly. “Don’t worry about it. And we’ll find you a job somewhere once you’re back on your feet. I promise. I’ll help.”

“Oh. Well that wasn’t what I meant.” He gave her another bright smile, and she wondered if he ever stopped smiling.

“What did you mean then?”

“Well, I can’t pay you back because then that would mean this would no longer be a date.”

Regina nearly choked on her chip, coughing and looking at him. “This isn’t a date.”

“Sure it is. We’re getting to know each other, doing a fun activity, you paid for my food and drink. Sounds like a pretty good first date to me.”

“A  _ first _ date, hm? As in, you plan for there to be more?”

“Oh, I definitely plan for there to be more. In fact, I’m certain it’ll be the first thing I’ll desire to do after I get out of the hospital." There was that smile again. 

And Regina, finding her stomach fluttering at the way he was looking at her and promising his desire to spend time with her, nodded despite knowing it was probably not going to end well. She opened the cranberry juice, holding it to his orange juice bottle. “Well, then I guess this is to a lovely first date.”


End file.
